1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power component device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to cool passive electrical components, such as chokes, transformers, electrical resistors and capacitors for example, the passive electrical components are routinely attached to a heat sink by means of screws, clips or by potting.
To ensure effective heat dissipation of the heat which is generated by the passive electrical components during operation to the heat sink, it is desirable for the passive electrical component in question to be in contact with the heat sink on as many of its side surfaces as possible. In known power component devices which have a passive electrical component and a heat sink, it is therefore often necessary to match the shape of the heat sink to the shape of the passive electrical component, so that as much heat as possible can be transmitted from the passive electrical component to the heat sink. This makes the production of power component devices which are routine in the art complicated from a technical point of view since different heat sinks have to be produced for different passive electrical components to ensure effective cooling of the respective passive electrical component. This problem is further exacerbated if the power component device has a plurality of, possibly different, passive electrical components which are intended to be cooled by means of a single heat sink of the power component device.